Boys After Flowers
by JacqueTsukino
Summary: Sakura é uma jovem de 20 anos, famosa por sua carreira de modelo no qual trabalha junto com sua prima Tomoyo. Ela acaba enfrentando problemas com relacionamentos por estar apaixonada pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão. Seu pai, Fujitaka, além de ser arqueólogo tem uma grande empresa de tecnologia que fica na responsabilidade de Touya e Yukito, quando ele está de viagem.


**Capítulo 01- Meu primeiro amor**

Ao som de disparo de flashes e corre-corre da equipe de maquiagem, uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos, vai até seu camarim para fazer a troca de figurino e rapidamente retorna ao estúdio, calçava um lindo par de sapatos de salto alto estilo boneca, seu cabelo estava preso com uma presilha brilhante no formato de borboleta e dois cachos pendiam próximo ao rosto, ela trajava um exuberante vestido de tamanho médio todo estampado em flores que combinavam com o seu primeiro nome.

Mesmo com toda a pressa, a tensão e a rotina cansativa, aquele era o ambiente favorito de Sakura, ela adorava ser modelo e amava o que fazia. Após quase três horas de caras e bocas, poses e troca-troca de roupas, o ensaio para a revista de moda Egg havia terminado. Sakura estava exausta, mas mesmo assim não conseguia tirar do rosto a expressão de felicidade como quem dizia " _missão cumprida_ ".

Já eram seis horas da tarde – aquele havia sido o primeiro ensaio que terminara tão cedo – Sakura mal podia acreditar que chegaria em casa a tempo de jantar junto com sua família, coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo. Enquanto arrumava suas coisas antes de sair, ouviu-se uma voz de fundo.

— Arrasou em mais um ensaio prima! – a voz vinha de uma garota muito branca, quase pálida, de longos cabelos negros. Ela era alta, vestia um jeans e uma regata soltinha com algumas estampas de desenhos. — Gosto de ver você assim tão empenhada quando se trata em ser fotografada.

— Ah que isso, não foi nada de mais. – Sakura enrubesceu. — E você? O que faz aqui hoje? Seu ensaio para a Nylon não foi ontem?

— Foi sim, mas precisaram de algumas outras fotos e me chamaram de ultima hora. Mas enfim, sábado é aniversario do Li, você está lembrada né?!

A expressão no rosto de Sakura era a prova de que ela tinha realmente esquecido do aniversário de seu amigo.

— M... Mas é claro que eu sabia Tomoyo, como poderia esquecer? – mesmo percebendo que a amiga não tinha caído naquela conversinha, quis continuar. — Só não tive tempo de comprar um presente ainda, talvez amanhã. Bom, olha à hora, devo ir andando, vou ter visita hoje. Depois que papai viajou, meu irmão e o Yukito estão atolados com os trâmites da empresa e claro, serei responsável pelo jantar.

— Espera, Yukito vai dormir lá então? Que noite difícil para você hein.

— Pois é, o homem que amo por minha vida toda, vai estar no quarto ao lado, haja coração para agüentar isso.

Ao terminar de recolher suas coisas, Sakura se despediu da prima e seguiu em direção ao estacionamento, quando entrou no carro percebeu um papel no banco do passageiro, pegou-o e viu que era o convite para o aniversário de Shaoran, no qual tinha se esquecido há alguns minutos atrás, encarou o convite fazendo uma careta, mas logo depois soltou uma risadinha.

— Como sou tola, como fui esquecer-me disso? - Ligou o carro e seguiu em direção a sua casa.

O celular começou a tocar. Shaoran estava deitado na cama, imaginando como seria sua festa no próximo fim de semana, ele estava um pouco desligado do mundo nos últimos dias. Percebeu seu celular tocando depois de alguns segundos e se esticou até o criado-mudo a fim de pegar o aparelho para atender. Era Eriol.

— E aí Li? Ansioso para sábado? – Dizia Eriol do outro lado da linha.

— Ansioso, ou melhor, nervoso. Ela vai estar lá, não sei como reagir.

— Já decidiu se vai finalmente, depois de anos, confessar seus sentimentos para ela?

— Não sei, tenho certeza que serei rejeitado, ela gosta de outra pessoa, não quero estragar nossa amizade de anos. Mas essa situação toda não me deixa racional, cheguei num ponto que não consigo me aproximar dela que começo a gaguejar.

— Eu conheço bem a minha prima, não estragaria a amizade, só a deixaria pensativa no momento. Enfim, então descansa aí, qualquer coisa sabe que pode contar comigo.

— Obrigado. – Desligou o telefone.

A mais de uma semana, Shaoran se demonstrava impaciente com toda a situação, a garota que amava há anos iria estar em sua festa e não era qualquer garota, era sua melhor amiga.

— Já cheguei!

A casa estava silenciosa, parecia não ter ninguém, porém, mesmo com o silêncio Sakura seguiu em direção a cozinha para começar a preparar o jantar, já que deduzia que os garotos não haviam chegado ainda. Logo que entrou em casa, seu gato, como de costume, a recepcionou se esfregando em suas pernas.

— Ah olá Kero, está com fome? – Observava o gato miar confirmando a pergunta. — Está bem, vou preparar sua janta primeiro.

Enquanto preparava o aperitivo para o gato, Sakura escutou um barulho vindo da porta e de fundo ouviu um " _Já chegamos_ ". Quando os homens entraram na cozinha, Yukito se aproximou.

— Olá Sakura-chan! Como tem passado? Faz tempo que não nos vemos. – Como de costume, Yukito conversava com um belo sorriso no rosto.

— O...Olá Yukito... – No mesmo instante Sakura enrubesceu e não conseguiu responder a todas as perguntas, era terrível o fato dela não conseguir agir naturalmente em sua presença.

— Deixa essa monstrenga em paz se não ela não faz o jantar direito, vamos Yuki temos muito que resolver. – Touya a olhava com um olhar de desprezo, mas não passava de uma atitude de irmão mais velho, só para provocar a mais nova.

Ao saírem da cozinha, o coração de Sakura parecia que ia pular da boca para fora, mas era sempre assim, ela não sabia se controlar enquanto estava na presença de Yukito e pior, nunca conseguia se abrir com ele para finalmente revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

A semana passou como um jato e para a felicidade – ou nervosismo - de Shaoran, hoje era o dia de sua incrível festa. Ele acordou cedo para ir até o salão que alugou e ver se estava tudo certo com a organização, não ia ser uma simples festinha, Li era famoso, então havia convidado muita gente e claro, ia ter a presença da imprensa também. Estava fazendo o possível para se concentrar na organização e não pensar nela, e por mais que parecesse difícil, estava funcionando. Todos os detalhes na decoração e a grande organização mostravam que aquela seria a festa do ano.

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas da tarde, Shaoran deixou o salão e foi para casa se arrumar, ele era um rapaz muito vaidoso, um dos motivos pelo qual fazia bastante sucesso entre as garotas, andava sempre com os cabelos bem arrumados, caprichava no perfume e no figurino. Graças a sua rotina de treinos seu corpo adquirira uma musculatura forte, ele era simplesmente lindo e parecia que qualquer coisa que vestisse realçava ainda mais sua beleza. Para aquela ocasião o rapaz trajava um blazer preto com alguns detalhes na cor branca e dourada, estava parecendo um príncipe.

Eram quase oito horas quando a campainha tocou e do outro lado seu melhor amigo Eriol o aguardava, ambos iriam juntos para a festa. Shaoran saiu do apartamento e seguiu em direção a festa que começaria as nove, mas como anfitrião ele deveria chegar com alguns minutos de antecedência para recepcionar os convidados.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá do quarto de Tomoyo, vestindo um roupão, já que estava esperando a amiga trazer o vestido que usaria. Tomoyo sempre foi uma amiga – além de prima – que se preocupava com o que Sakura iria vestir, adorava ver a prima linda, chamando atenção por onde passava, ainda mais hoje que ela estaria em um lugar cercada com o pessoal da imprensa.

— Desculpe a demora, aqui está. – Tomoyo se aproximou com uma felicidade igual à de uma mãe quando vê a filha vestindo um vestido de noiva.

— Não acha que está um pouco exagerado? Está certo que o traje é social, mas não está um pouco demais?

O vestido era longo na cor azul marinho, com uma abertura na perna esquerda, tinha uma alça de metal na cor dourada e algumas pedras em vermelho, o par de sapatos de salto também eram azul marinho com alguns detalhes em dourado.

Quando terminou de se trocar, Sakura estava tão bela que quase fez sua amiga chorar de tanta emoção, Tomoyo estava orgulhosa de como aquele vestido havia caído como uma luva no corpo da prima. As duas demoraram mais do que deviam e logo após se arrumarem, Sakura pegou sua caixinha de presente – que havia comprado no dia anterior, já que havia se esquecido novamente da festa, tudo graças a Yukito que estava dormindo em sua casa, devido aos problemas na empresa, por culpa dele Sakura se esquecia do mundo – guardou o presente na bolsa e ambas seguiram para a festa.

O salão estava começando a encher, havia muitos rostos conhecidos, não só de amigos, como de celebridades também, na porta do salão estava Shaoran recebendo os convidados e Eriol de intruso.

Quando um luxuoso carro preto parou na porta, Shaoran endureceu feito um cubo de gelo, não tivera reação, pois reconhecera o carro e sabia quem sairia de lá. Primeiro saiu Tomoyo do lado do passageiro, com um vestido longo na cor azul bebe, sem muitos detalhes, logo em seguida do lado do motorista saiu Sakura, entregando as chaves para o manobrista. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver o amigo na porta do salão e seguiu em sua direção para parabenizá-lo.

— Muitas felicidades Shaoran. – Estava tão animada que o abraçou por impulso. — Aqui está seu presente, espero que goste. – Entregou uma caixinha a Li.

Shaoran continuava paralisado e pra piorar enrubescera, mal conseguia agradecer pelos parabéns e menos ainda pelo presente. Só de tê-la visto tão de perto, sentido seu perfume, ouvido sua voz baixinha em seu ouvido, ele quase subiu pela parede, parecia um sonho, um sonho no qual jamais queria acordar.

A festa estava fervendo, tinha bastante gente na pista de dança, e um pequeno grupo ao redor do bar. Sakura estava com Tomoyo e Eriol sentados em uma das mesas ao redor do bar, não gostavam muito de dançar, ainda mais sozinhas.

— Pelo visto, hoje mal teremos a atenção do Li – dizia Tomoyo.

— Relaxa, mesmo sendo o anfitrião, uma hora ele tem que se divertir um pouco. – Deu um gole na bebida que estava na mesa. — Ele estava tenso essa semana, com todos os preparativos e com... Tomoyo quer dançar?

A garota entendeu o que Eriol iria dizer antes mesmo dele ter interrompido, soltou uma pequena risada, deixando a amiga confusa por não ter entendido. Sakura era assim, lerda para entender as coisas.

— Vamos sim, tudo bem de ficar um pouco sozinha?

— Claro que não, vai lá aproveitar, só não abuse de minha amiga.

— Quem você acha que eu sou? Não sou de fazer essas coisas. Não se preocupe prima.

Eriol e Tomoyo seguiram em direção a pista de dança, deixando Sakura sozinha na mesa com um copo de bebida, não muito forte, mas era alcoólica.

No meio da pista, Eriol percebeu a presença de Li, logo o puxou para lhe dar uma sugestão, já que se não tivesse um empurrãozinho nunca que o garoto iria se mexer.

— Sakura está sozinha lá na mesa, vai deixar ela assim entediada logo na sua festa? Vai logo puxar ela para dançar, mexa-se! – O empurrou em direção as mesas, Shaoran não teve escolha se não continuar andando.

Tomoyo e Eriol continuaram na pista de dança aos risos, ao ver como o tão prestigiado Shaoran Li se tornava todo desajeitado quando o assunto era se aproximar de uma dama.

— Está sozinha? Quer dançar? – Estendeu a mão para a garota, falava com firmeza pelo fato de não estar olhando em seu rosto.

— Eu dançar com o anfitrião da festa? Que honra! – Sakura se levantou arrumando o vestido, segurou a mão de Li e logo depois se apoiou em seu braço, seguindo com ele em direção ao centro da pista de dança.

No mesmo momento, a música agitada foi trocada por uma música lenta, parecia planejado, vários casais começaram a dançar juntos na pista, deixando Li mais nervoso do que já estava, esse era o momento perfeito.

Aproximou-se de Sakura puxando-a pela cintura, ela colocou seus braços nos ombros dele e ambos começaram a dançar bem coladinhos, de uma forma que pareciam um casal de namorados de anos de relacionamento. Seu rosto estava colado com o dela, Shaoran podia sentir seu perfume doce e sua pele macia, tudo aquilo parecia um sonho se realizando.

— Há quanto tempo não dançamos assim, não é? Desde a formatura, talvez? – Disse Sakura, sorridente e animada como sempre ficava ao lado dele.

Shaoran não podia perder aquela oportunidade, era o momento perfeito para confessar seus sentimentos, mesmo não sabendo como faria para dizê-los, no fim ele se deixou levar por impulso.

— Sakura... – Levantou o rosto da garota delicadamente com as duas mãos, olhava no fundo de seus olhos, a expressão em seu rosto estava séria. Seu coração começou a palpitar, ele estava começando a tremer e ficar tenso.

— Diga Li, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sakura ficou preocupada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, Shaoran nunca foi de falar assim, pelo menos com ela.

Li aproximou seu rosto do dela e disse baixinho de uma forma que só ela conseguia ouvir.

— Tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer, mas acredito que não vou conseguir me expressar com palavras.

Li aproximou mais ainda seu rosto com o de Sakura, queria beijá-la, os lábios dela estavam tão próximos dos seus, ele queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento e que nunca mais voltasse ao normal.


End file.
